Gotta Love Twins!
by Muirn Beatha Dans
Summary: AU! Rory has a twin sister, Kayla. They are complete opposites, but the best of friends. WILL NOT BE UPDATING. SORRY!


_A/N: Here is a new story I wanted to try out. I've had this idea in my head for awhile and I decided to finally write it! Rory has a twin sister, Kayla. They are complete opposites. Kayla is more outgoing, a lot like Lorelai. Rory is still the same; she still reads a lot and is shy. Kayla doesn't read very much at all. Instead, she likes to party and hang out with the guys. They both go to Chilton. Rory is still the 'girlfriend' type, but Kayla is the non-commitment girl. I hope you like the story! Please review and tell me what you think. Oh yeah, it's set around season two._

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my crazy ideas._**

_Special thanks to my beta, Bri!_

* * *

"Kay, hurry up! We are going to be late! You have been in the bathroom for over an hour!" I yelled at my sister. I have been waiting for her to get out of the bathroom for 25 minutes.

"I'm almost ready! Jeez, you'd think there was a fire the way you've been yelling at me to get out of here!" She yelled back at me.

"We need to get to school! You know, the big place where learning takes place." I said back to her. After another minute, she _finally_ came out. Her skirt was hemmed so it was about 4 inches shorter than mine and her shirt was adjusted so it fit tightly. Sometimes I wonder how we are related.

"Let's go. We don't want to be late." She smirked at me and walked out the door. I sighed and followed her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kayla sped into the school parking lot and parked the car by the other expensive-looking ones. We had a bright red Convertible Slug Bug. It's not as fancy as the other cars around here, but it definitely stood out from the rest of the cars. We got out and walked into the building for our first day of school. Our lockers were in the same hallway, but not next to each other. I immediately went to my locker and spun the combination to see if it worked. I sighed in relief when it opened. Then I went to find out where my first class was. I passed Kayla, who was already flirting with some random guy I didn't know.

I walked into my first class and took a seat in the front row. No one was in the classroom yet, so all of the seats were empty. I sat down and pulled a book out of my backpack. I just got settled into reading when I heard some guys walk in the classroom. They started whispering and I knew they were talking about me. I just ignored them until one of them came up to me. I automatically knew who it was.

"Hello Tristan." I said.

"Hey Mary. Already in class? The bell doesn't ring for another 10 minutes." He said to me smirking.

"I thought I would get some quiet before class started, but now you're here and there is no chance of quiet when you're around." I told him.

"Whoa, someone is testy this morning. I didn't mean to ruin you're day, Mar." Tristan said to me, smirking.

"Oh, you didn't? Could've fooled me." I said to him coldly.

"Don't be like that Mary. I just want to be friends"

"Friends? Yeah, right." Can he not just take a hint?

"That's right. Friends." I rolled my eyes at him as he said that. The bell rang and people started to come into the room.

"Think about it." With that said, he walked to the back row where all his friends were sitting. 'This was going to be a long day' I thought to myself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was finally lunch. I searched for Kayla and found her sitting at a table with Louise, Madeline, and Paris. I walked over and took a seat.

"Hey everyone!" I said as I sat down across from Kayla.

"Hey girl! How was your summer?" Louise asked me.

"It was fun. Nothing too exciting happened." I told her.

"That's too bad. My summer was awesome! Me and Maddy partied all summer long!" She said, smiling.

"That sounds like fun! You should have invited me!" Kayla told her.

"Sorry, we didn't think you guys would want to come." Madeline said.

"Trust me, it's better not to go to parties with them. They find a guy and leave you." Paris pointed out to Kayla.

"So, Rory, how were your classes?" Kayla asked me.

"They were ok. It stinks that I don't have any with you in the mornings, though!" I said.

"Yeah. We have a few in the afternoon, though." She said back to me.

"I guess." Lunch went by quickly for me. We all got up and went our separate ways.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Classes were finally over. I walked quickly to my locker and put what books I needed in my backpack. Then, I headed outside to the car. Kayla was leaned up against the car flirting with some guy. I walked up and set my stuff in the car.

"Hey, Ror. You ready to get out of here?" She asked me as the guy walked away.

"Yeah, let's go." Kayla got into the drivers seat and we headed home.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kayla pulled the car into our driveway. I got out and went inside with Kayla following behind me.I set my stuff down on my bed and went into the bathroom with a change of clothes.

"Do you want to go to Lukes' when we get changed?" I yelled at her through the door.

"Sure!" She yelled back.

As soon as we were both changed we started towards Lukes'. When we got there we saw mom sitting at the counter, holding her coffee cup towards Luke. We walked in and sat down next to her.

"There you two are! I was starting to think they were holding you hostage at that school!" Lorelai said to us.

"Nope. We're here safe and sound. We just stopped by the house to change." I told her.

"So, how was the first day of school?" She asked us.

"Pretty good. Boring." Kayla said.

"It was good. I already have tons of homework though." I told her.

"Aww.. That stinks! Do you two want something to eat?" She asked us.

"Yes! I'm starving!" Right as I said that Luke walked up.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked us.

"I'll have a burger with extra fries and some coffee." I told him.

"I'll have the same." Kayla said. Luke put the order in and poured our coffee.

"Since you already have the coffee pot with you..." Mom said while Luke sighed in defeat and poured her another cup.

* * *

_Well? Is it any good? Should I continue it or should I tear it up and throw it away? Give me your honest opinion! _


End file.
